Tempting Flower
by Al-Saiduk
Summary: He has noticed the stares and touches of a blossoming Rose yet what is he doing with these conflicting feelings of lust? Lemon/lime story


In all physical aspect, she had been the same since the start of their journey to Haven. The fumbles she made with the map, her sighs and cheerful optimism when danger came to them, and her concern nature taking hold whenever he fell behind. The sway her hips have as she walked in front of him. The delicate pale yet healthy thighs she hid when putting on her stockings up to the slim curvy waistline when the red skirt went up. The shape of her face of that of a growing girl becoming a woman. As he mentioned before, Ruby Rose had been the same in all physical aspects, down to her soft and kissable lips that echoed his name throughout the path ahead of them.

… However, Jaune felt _something_ was off about her. No matter her innocent nature that blossomed all the time, he instinctively felt a change in her deenour. Her eyes showed Ren and Nora the same old look of a girl ready to take the next step. Yet, when their eyes connected, he had to take a step back, intimidated by the eyes of a predator, a hungry lion waiting for its prey.

Intimacy.

That was what he felt when around her, the urges of a body wanting to succumb to the assault of pleasure as both individuals drown in euphoria. His arms would brush against hers and he felt the heat from her blush lit up. Their fingers lingered closer to each other as they walked side by side, eyes daring not to look at the other and get lost within. That same intimacy being built up under a long journey only made him grew little by little stressful. The worst was that Ruby made it seemed as if all was normal.

She'd stare at him from across the campfire as Nora recounted her fable tales with Ren correcting her every step but his eyes were trained on the blossoming rose. Even when he glanced away, feeling the intensity of her gaze he could tell she kept staring, her tongue licking smooth soft lips. It was as if she were a naughty demon trapped in an innocent body and tempted him.

A taste of the forbidden fruit some would call it.

Jaune remained valiant in his best efforts. When she advanced, he'd pull away. When she talked he drown her out as the whispers despite how innocent they were made to be had a hidden meaning behind it. What frightened him the most was that this may have been a nature she kept hidden from Yang all these years. What would the blonde say if she caught him tempted by the strawberry succubus.

The constant hard-ons he had to endured and grit through as her mouth went to his ears and offer sweet word that coated in poison to ruin his soul. The girl was like a sister to him, something he couldn't fathom doing anything to ruin that image but her touches were eroding away his sense of reasoning. His breath turned hot and breathing was a chore as he slept at night, ignoring the need of release when the body demanding something be done about it.

And that was the dilemma he faced thus far… until now.

He slept as thought any other night under the stars while enduring the sounds of Nora's snores, wondering how Ren could slept so peacefully around the energetic teen. He didn't even bother thinking of Ruby, merely blocking her from his thoughts while twisting and turning on his makeshift bed.

"Dammit."

It was impossible it would seem. He can't even feel exhaustion within his body meaning sleeping was unobtainable at this point. He ran a hand through his hair and left the site, near the lake. No Grimm activity was nearby and Ren and him had taken care of the last before making the campsite. Since then it's all been quiet since their arrival.

He stared at the reflection of the lake with the dazzling moonlight in the background, admiring the image and serenity of the lake… until the sound of a splash nearby distracted him. Jaune's right went to his side, foolishly reaching for a sword that was back at camp. He panicked but didn't deter from the source of the sound as he trekked forward.

… It was a mistake. A mistake too grave to take back and undo it all.

The moment he reached the source Jaune felt his heart throbbed and blood rushing below his waist at the sight before him.

Ruby stood there like a divine goddess, naked in all her glory with her back to him as the moonlight shine down on her. The droplets of water slide down her back and the curves of her body lit the shadows apart, as though it was something not even the darkness was allowed to encroach upon. Yet, Jaune stood dumbfounded at the girl standing in the lake naked and alone.

" _What is she thinking?"_ he thought.

Before viewing at what would undoubtedly send him to a one-way trip to hell, the object of his profound lust disappeared beneath the lake. His eyes widens and he rushed, nearly tripping himself until he jumped in after he.

It was foolish to think there wouldn't be a Grimm in the lake and no doubt their leader was attacked in the lack of attention.

Jaune searched but found no Ruby beneath the body of water and his mind ran through the worst scenarios until the splash came from behind him, knocking him into the waters and obscuring his vision.

Jaune's vision returned and he found himself on his back with a bundle of black hair in his face and another's breath at his mouth. Arms reached and wrapped themselves around his neck, hands fingering and toying with his hair. His clothes were soaked but he could feel the texture of a naked body pressed against him and the hardness he endured for so long came back full power. The mop of hair move revealing ravishing silver eyes and he got lost in them.

"Hi, Jaune."

"Hi to you too, Ruby."

Silence was what came after, both party still in the gaze of the broken moon as each contemplated on what to do next… at least Jaune did.

His decision was made for him as the moment he went to voice his words, the devilish red demon sought the opening of lips and dove in, capturing his tongue with her own. He wrapped both arms around her flesh, one pressing her head into his sealing the passionate kiss while the other snaked around her back, firmly grasping and squeezing her her ass as if it threaten to leave him.

The latest attack was unfair for him, and he should have pulled away and told her to stop this… this… mistake. His resistance of the mind did nothing to quell the hunger of the body and he pressed forward wanting to swallow her whole like a sweet tart he could never get enough of.

"You don't have to hold back anymore."

A soft whisper followed by the gentle touch of her hand wandering lower to a place he ignored for far too long. A slight brush against his erection and Jaune hissed in there passionate make out. The moment after became a blur as clothes came off and the cool air of the night made his pole trembled.

There bodies embrace one another, her breast and his chest matching the rhythm of their heart beat. Jaune found himself biting his lips in earnest as the young rose switch positions. She straddled him, a certain wetness pressed of his hot mass and wiggled and grind. Her soft delicate cheeks rubbing friction of his thighs and every once of will he could muster reminded him not to lose himself so early… it would be too humiliating to live down.

When the teasing and nibbling of the others flesh hit its peak, Jaune felt the entrance of her forbidden cavern kiss his tip, patiently waiting for permission to impale itself and swallow his sanity entirely. He opened his mouth yet again to speak but the words that came out was a loud groan and pleasurable gasp and the young maiden wasted no time to sink into his hips. His cock felt the warmth of her tightness as it clung to him, squeezing him for a substance he'd soon let out.

" _Not yet…!"_ He thoughted. The drawn out sensation of his cock be rung inch by inch made him grit his teeth. It wasn't until he fully became sheathed that a shudder ran through his spine made his toes curl.

She captured lips, never making him forget the taste of strawberries and her tongue fuck his throat with vigor. Her hand grabbed both side of his head and pressed forward. She squeezed his cock with control he'd never knew exist as her walls massaged him. Jaune's instincts came to the surface, pushing up and meeting her as she did him. The sound of flesh slapping against another filled the night with a melody of lust.

As much as the boy turned man wanted the night to continue forevermore, his inexperience body couldn't keep up with the assault the rose manage to give. Hips slammed faster and both his palms harshly gripped her ass and spread her cheeks, revealing her rose bud he thought he'd may ended up taking down the road…

The peak of the night came crashing down and his eyes shut close, his cock exploding his essence all over her cavern and settling within his chamber, pooling up and if given a chance, would have gushed out. He felt Ruby experience a similar sensation as her wetness poured down his erection and unto the lap. When the deed had them both basking in the aftermath of one would end up being a night neither wanted to forget, sleepiness overcame the young man. His arms relaxed and his conscious wavered before succumbing to the days of sleepless nights. The last thing he could was Ruby's hot breath over his mouth and next to his ears.

* * *

In all physical aspect, she had been the same since the start of their journey to Haven. The fumbles she made with the map, her sighs and cheerful optimism when danger came to them, and her concern nature taking hold whenever he fell behind.

And that was all it could be.

His nights returned to him with sleeps of comfort. The dream from before must have been the key to letting him continue forward without discomfort or troubling thoughts. When he looked at Ruby, there was no awkwardness or lust to plague him. Jaune Arc could finally step forward alongside the leader of the pack without shame…

… Until a moment later the young rose walked by his side, fingers intertwined with his own and whisper softly into his ears.

" _Ready for another night out to swim?"_


End file.
